


The Master's Touch

by Zai42



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Hair-pulling, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: There have been some utterly filthy rumors about Khadgar throughout the years. Some of them are even true.





	The Master's Touch

"You like when I mess up that prissy hair of yours, Archmage?"

  
She always spoke Orcish when they did this. It was rougher, made her words sound filthier. Not that the situation itself wasn't filthy enough--Garona was still impeccably dressed, not a single lace of her corset out of place, while Khadgar was disheveled at best, flung over her lap with his reddened ass in the air and her hand tangled painfully in his hair.

  
"Ungh--"

  
She yanked his hair and slapped his ass at the same time, and his slurred moan shifted abruptly into a yelp. "Answer properly."

  
"Y-yes, ma'am." The fingers in his hair tightened. _"Yes!_ Yes, I like it when you pull my hair, _please--"_

  
She let go of him and his head dropped limply without her holding him up. "Better," she said. She groped greedily at his ass, spreading his cheeks to expose his hole, already slicked with oil from earlier, when she'd been four fingers deep in him and taunting him with the threat (promise) of pushing her whole fist inside. Now her thumb sank into him with only the most token resistance, and she laughed cruelly.

  
"What _would_ your Council say, if they could see you now?" she mused. "The great Archmage Khadgar, sloppy and moaning like a whore for some common half-breed." She pulled her thumb out of him, replaced it with two fingers, then three. "Well, my pretty little slut? Do you want my whole hand?"

  
She didn't wait for an answer to press in a fourth finger, humming her approval when he moaned thickly. "Please--more--"

  
Garona laughed, rubbing her thumb along the rim of his asshole. "Don't you worry," she purred, "by the time I'm finished with you, you won't be sitting for any Council meetings for a week."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple years back for a Kinktober that I never completed, but I kinda liked it and figured I would share. I think the prompt was dirty talk but by golly I shoved a bunch of kinky in there, so who can say.


End file.
